Gateau Sebastian x Ciel
by Anzeru
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel encountered a bit of a quarrel due to Ciel's jealousy... Hmm... wonder what happens after their argument?


Winter is almost ending, though It was still a slightly snowy day, the sun was shining very brightly, thaw has just started. The garden, the foyers, and all throughout the mansion, everything was covered with the thin sheet of snow that had been left. White crests has built up on the roofs, fewer than it was in the middle of winter, it also had been warmer than before.

Sebastian Michaelis, Earl Ciel Phantomhive's ever loyal butler, has already finished doing the preparations for his master's appointments which he organized into a proper schedule. He does his first daily pattern, awakening his young master up. *Creak creak* He slowly walked up the wooden stairs, heading for Ciel's bedroom. He opened the door and went towards the big overview seeing window to move the curtains aside. As the rays of the sun strike against his master's soft supple cheeks, Ciel began to slowly wake up.

"Mhh…" Ciel rolled over his bed, rubbing his eyes, before sitting up. Sebastian turned to his master as a soft gentle smile was across his face. "Good Morning, young master…" Sebastian greeted, "What would you like for breakfast?" Sebastian asked, as he was already starting to take Ciel's clothes off. Ciel looked over at Sebastian with his narrowly opened eyes, his bed hair couldn't get any messier, and his pajama shirt was exposing the skin of his left shoulder. "Nhh… Anything will do…" He said lazily as he rubbed his eyes some more and arched his back, also stretching out his arms. "How about tea? What suits your taste for today?" Sebastian asked, "Earl Grey…" Ciel replied. Sebastian stood up after he finished fixing Ciel's tie, bowed, and stood straight up again. "Understood…" He whisked briskly and exited the room, heading for the kitchen to prepare his master's meal for the morning.

Ciel sighed as he stood up from the corner of the bed, another day, another sequence of non-stop work, appointments, and studies. He went over to the mirror to fix his attire a little himself, before going down the stairs to the dining area.

Sebastian was preparing his master's tea, pouring hot water over the teapot. "Oh, young master, I've already prepared your breakfast…" Sebastian said when he saw Ciel walk in to the dining table. Ciel walked over to the seat at the far left corner of the table, also known as the head seat, pulling the seat back to sit, before moving himself forward to the dining table.

There lies the meal Sebastian had prepared for him, still steaming hot, evidently that it's freshly cooked. You could still smell the wonderful aroma of the picked spices Sebastian used, mouth-watering indeed. Ciel inhaled the sweet scent, making his stomach grumble. He picked up the silverwares and started to dig in. *Chirck chirk* Ciel had always loved Sebastian's cooking, and will forever will, though he tries not to make it too obvious, thinking that Sebastian's cooking would improve some more upon acting like he's not completely satisfied, or just… plainly tsundere, that's all.

Sebastian smirked as he placed the tea over the table beside Ciel's plate, glad to see that Ciel's almost finished eating the meal he had prepared for him. "How's the meal, young master?" He asked, as he continued to watch his master eat, standing still beside him.

Ciel chewed the food he had already stuffed into his mouth and swallowed it before replying to Sebastian, "I guess it'll do… Since I'm very hungry at the moment… I have no choice but to eat it…" Ciel took his cup of tea, taking a sip at the side of the cup, before starting to dig in again.

Sebastian grinned and tried to hold back his laughter, seeing that Ciel's obviously too stubborn to admit that he really loves his cooking. "Thank you…" Sebastian said back to Ciel, knowing exactly what Ciel was thinking the whole time.

A few hours later, it was expected that Ciel's going to have visitors come by, those who are incorporated in an organization which provides the Funtom Company sponsorship, so Sebastian quickly went to prepare snacks and some tea for their guests.

As soon as the sounds of a horse-drawn carriage can be heard, Tanaka, the head of the Phantomhive Household, headed towards the main door to greet the guests with utter politeness, before escorting them up the stairs to the lounge room where Ciel is currently waiting. Tanaka bowed and pleaded goodbye, before turning his back, though before he was even able to go outside the door, his steam ran out which made him transform back to his usual miniature self.

Ciel was sitting on a couch with his arms and legs crossed. He stood up immediately and shook hands with the guests as a greeting before inviting them to sit with him. They talked about all kinds of ideas, projects, proposals and a few things about their partnership. A few moments later Sebastian intruded to serve them the tea and snacks he had prepared. Today he had prepared some Ceylon tea and some Gateau au Chocolat, strictly for the guests only. Sebastian only served Ciel with some Ceylon tea, since he had just eaten some Blackberry Cornmeal Cake a few minutes ago.

When the guests were given each one a serving of the cake, they immediately took a taste. The guests were astonished, and complimented the butler with amazement. "Wow! Are you really the one who prepared this Mr. Butler?" One lady said. Sebastian smirked and thanked the dear lady with a bow. "Why yes… Thank you…" "Amazing! I haven't tasted anything this good in my whole life!" Sebastian grinned and bowed once again.

The lady continued to compliment Sebastian's cooking, to the point where it started to seem kind of flirty, which Ciel immediately noticed. Ciel became jealous and frowned slightly as he ordered Sebastian to get him some of those cakes. "Oh… Unfortunately young master… I've only prepared enough for our guests…" Sebastian explained. Ciel was about to get pissed off, when a guest insisted Ciel to have his share, since he's not really into sweets.

Ciel took a fork and divided a bite size from the cake, poking it with the fork, before in taking the piece into his mouth.

Ciel jumped slightly as his eyes widened along with it from shock. *It tasted way better than the one he had prepared for me a few days ago...* Ciel's eyes saddened as he placed the cake down back to the round center table, doubting Sebastian. He was wondering why Sebastian would prepare something better for the guests he have never even met before, than his master, that he had always served and lived for. He had also made a conclusion due to his doubting to Sebastian that his butler isn't really that loyal to him than he expected. *Oh right… He just wants to devour my soul… I forgot… that… I'm merely a prey to him…*

Time passed by and the guests had already left. Ciel had been inside his office, reluctantly working on some paperwork. The thought of Sebastian getting tired of always having the need to take care of him and might be gradually turning indifferent towards him was running through his mind the whole day, making him feel depressed and in pain for some reason. He was near to tears when he heard a knock on his door, immediately wiping off the incoming droplets on his eyes. "Young master?" Sebastian called out, before slowly opening the door. "Do you need anything?" He asked, as he walked in, closing the door behind him, before walking further inside the room. "No, I don't need anything at the moment. You may leave." Ciel said coldly. Sebastian blinked and remained looking at Ciel. "Is there something wrong, young master?" "NO! Nothing's wrong. Now leave." Ciel exclaimed as he pretended to continue working on his documents. Sebastian's eyebrows scrunched, feeling worried. "Young master, you don't seem alright—" Sebastian was about to place a hand over his master's shoulder, when Ciel slapped his hand away, preventing Sebastian to get closer to him any further. "I said I'm alright! GO!" Sebastian was in shock, his eyes had grown wide. Ciel let out a deep sigh before he started to look over his documents again, trying to hold back his tears. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, upset that his master seems to despise him at the moment. "Understood… My apologies…" Sebastian said as he bowed, before leaving the room.

Ciel kept his mouth shut the whole day, not talking to Sebastian, nor showing any emotions to him, acting very coldly towards him.

It was time for dinner, and Sebastian decided to make a special meal for Ciel, to try and cheer his master up. "I've prepared something special for you, young master." He said softly as he placed the platter over the table in front of Ciel. Ciel frowned and pushed the plate away from him. Sebastian looked at his master as his eyes narrowed again, feeling sad. "Is there something wrong with it..? I thought my young master loved my cooking..?-" Ciel stood up violently from his seat and lashed out at Sebastian, "Since when did I say that I loved your cooking? I hate it! Most importantly…"

"I hate YOU!"

Sebastian's eyes grew big, seeing his master striking those words at him was very painful. Ciel dashed to his room, leaving Sebastian speechless and hurt.

Ciel closed the door behind him as he walked over to the bed. He lied down and nuzzled softly through his pillow, starting to sob quietly. *…Was it wrong to lash out at him like that…? …. No… he deserved it…*

The next day, Sebastian opened the curtains as usual, to wake his master up. Ciel groaned, squirming under the sheets, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, young master." Sebastian greeted him, though this time, it sounded a bit less cheery than usual.

Ciel blinked a few times before opening his eyes completely and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian was fixing the curtains but Ciel can clearly see from Sebastian's side view that he didn't have the usual smirk on his face, which made Ciel feel guilty for screaming at him yesterday.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel and started to change his clothes, still keeping his straight face. "I'll be letting Tanaka-san cook for you starting today… What would you like for breakfast?" Sebastian said while he was dressing up Ciel.

Ciel jumped upon hearing what Sebastian had said. "Wh-…What?" Ciel questioned, as his eyes grew wide, staring at Sebastian with his mouth slightly open from shock.

Sebastian finished fixing Ciel's attire, so he stood up on his feet. "…My master said that he hated my cooking… So why would I force my beloved master to eat it if he despises it so much…"

*…Beloved…?* Ciel's eyes remained wide as he continued to stare up at Sebastian, slightly blushing. "But…" He looked down as his eyes narrowed, his eyes starting to flood with tears.

Sebastian noticed his young master's teardrops as it dropped unto the bed sheet one at a time. He knelt down unto his knees and held Ciel's chin with his gloved hand, raising it up only to see his master had started crying.

"Young master…?" Sebastian's cold dull face has shifted into a loving worried expression upon seeing teardrops running through his master's precious face. "Why are you crying… my lord…?"

Ciel continued to tear, sniffing casually and refusing to look back at Sebastian. "I… I don't want Tanaka-san to cook for me…" He replied softly.

"Then who will…? Should I go find a personal chef for you…?"

"N-…No….."

"Then what…?"

"I… I want…"

"You…"

Sebastian blinked as he continued to stare up at his sobbing master. "But I thought you hated my cooking…?"

"No… I was just... just…" Ciel hesitantly looked back at Sebastian.

"D-Did I do something wrong my lord…?"

"No.. no… I.. I was… doubting you…"

"…You doubted about me?" Sebastian wiped off the droplets on Ciel's face with his thumb.

Ciel nodded and looked away again, feeling ashamed that he should've trusted Sebastian more, surely, since he had always been loyal to him, and had never committed a single fault ever since.

Sebastian smiled gently as he gave out a soft sigh. He got up from his knees and sat beside his master, before wrapping his arms around Ciel, hugging him firmly and tight.

Ciel's eyes grew wide as his cheeks reddened along with his ears. He closed his eyes and pressed his body more to Sebastian as he snuggled through Sebastian's chest, which made him take a hint of Sebastian's loving scent.

"I would never betray you my lord… I will always and forever will be… your ever loyal butler…" Sebastian whispered to Ciel's ear, before he nuzzled through Ciel's soft silky grey hair.

Ciel, hearing Sebastian's words, made his heart skip a beat. He reached up both of his hands and placed it unto Sebastian's shoulders as he pressed his face more unto Sebastian's chest, letting Sebastian hug him freely.

"But… why did you make such a good Gateau au Chocolat to those guests...? Better than the one you had served me from before…"

"Oh… Is that what you were angry about?" Sebastian chuckled as he slowly pulled back from the hug to look at Ciel. "The one you ate the other day was made by Tanaka-san… Since I was too busy calming Pluto down…" He explained.

Ciel blinked as he looked up at Sebastian, astonished. He'd been depressed, worried, and angered because of a mere misunderstanding? "Oh… I see… W-well… this is embarrassing… I'm sorry…"

Sebastian grinned wide and giggled as he stroke a hand across Ciel's cheek. "It's alright, young master… Though I'm going to tell you a little secret…"

"Huh…? What Is it?"

"You know why I make such good pastries? Especially cake…?"

"No…"

"Well… I'm going to tell you the secret technique of mine right now…"

"Go on…?"

Sebastian cupped Ciel's chin and lifted his face up slightly, before leaning in close to press his lips against Ciel's.

Ciel's eyes popped out as his face heated up from the sudden situation. Ciel pulled back quickly and covered his red flustered face. "WH-WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Sebastian smirked happily with his eyes closed. "That's how I make cakes…~" "What the hell are you talking about?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Ciel with his gorgeous red hues. "It's the truth…" Ciel was mesmerized by Sebastian's gaze, which made him unable to talk back. "I make a cake… imagining… that I was… loving the person I've forever loved so much…

*Huh…? What does he mean by that…?*

Sebastian held Ciel's chin once again and leaned in for another kiss, this time, Ciel didn't pull back, though he was too shy to move his own tongue along with Sebastian. He had never imagined he'd be doing this with his butler, the butler he had secretly loved.

Sebastian carried Ciel up and moved him to the middle of the bed, before he started to take off Ciel's clothes, unbuttoning Ciel's top shirt before unzipping Ciel's shorts. "First….. you need to _prepare_ the ingredients…" He said

"H-Huh…?" Ciel had covered his face with the back of his hand as he looked down at Sebastian, watching him undress him, also wondering what Sebastian was stating about.

Sebastian threw the clothes aside after taking them off and started to undress himself. "Next… You need to wear a proper _attire_…" He removed his tie, coat, shirt, pants and underwear, leaving him completely exposed.

Ciel looked at Sebastian's bare body, which made his body heat up. "Hnn…~" He hummed, feeling aroused upon seeing Sebastian completely nude in front of him.

Sebastian grinned, seeing how aroused Ciel's getting. "Next step is….. We need to _mix_ the ingredients altogether..." He bent down to Ciel's member, and started to _swirl_ his tongue around the tip, before taking it in completely and started to bob his head.

"Ngh!—Ha—Ahn!-…~" Ciel flinched when he felt his member being taken care of. "S-Sebastian!...~" He looked down at his butler and caught him staring up at him with his red hypnotizing orbs that were filled with lust.

Sebastian pulled back from Ciel's member, a strand of saliva linking his tongue and the tip of Ciel's member slowly broke off. "Now… we need to prepare the _oven_…" He held both of Ciel's hips and raised him up slightly to get a better access to Ciel's entrance. Sebastian leaned closer, pulled out his tongue, and started to fondle it unto Ciel's entrance, trying to lubricate it completely.

"Hng!—Ah!—Nhh—S-Sebastian-! N-Not there-…~" Ciel bit his bottom lip as a foot of his twitched. He started to grow heavy heated pants as he moved his hips slightly, loving the feel of Sebastian's burning tongue against his treasure. "Nhh-…~"

Sebastian stopped and sat up straight again after he finished moistening his master's entrance. "Now…. We need to cook it at the right _heat_…" He slid both of his hands to Ciel's thighs and positioned his member towards Ciel's entrance.

Ciel's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen. He chewed his bottom lip playfully as he opened his legs wider for Sebastian while looking at his butler with his erotically gazing eyes.

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk as he pressed the tip unto the outskirts of Ciel's entrance. Finally, he rammed his already-hard rod inside Ciel deeply.

"HAH!—Hng!—" Ciel bit his lower lip and tilted his head back as he slammed his hands unto the bed, clenching his fists unto the bed sheet. "Ngh—Y-you're so big..—Se- ba-s-..-tian..~.."

Sebastian grinned wide as he moved his hands up and down continuously on Ciel's thighs before he started to do small yet quick thrusts. "Nhh—Hahn..~ Ahn..~ Ha..~" Ciel gave out soft luscious moans for Sebastian to hear as he kept his head tilted back from pleasure.

Sebastian started to do move faster as he went deeper, the pounding action made dirty wet sounds at every thrust, along with their heated pants. "It's…- almost _ready_…~" "Ahn!—Ahn!~ Ahn!~" Ciel's moans got even more extreme and loud as he felt Sebastian's member thrust against him even more. "Nhh- S-Sebastian!—I'm gonna!-"

Sebastian grinned as he nodded. "Ah-..~ It's ready… Now...—It's about time for the _icing_…- Ne…?~" Sebastian pulled back, not too far, before ramming his member inside again, releasing his hot body fluids inside Ciel as Ciel's sprayed across Sebastian's chest and abdomen. "AHN!—SEBASTIAN!—"

Sebastian rolled over and flopped back beside Ciel, laying down flat as he was panting harshly, couldn't believe what he just did. Ciel was also panting hard as he turned his head to the sweaty looking Sebastian. He rolled over to face Sebastian, placing a hand over Sebastian's cheek as he smirks. Sebastian smirked as well before he wiggled closer to Ciel to wrap him in between his arms. "…Ciel…" He whispered to Ciel as he pecked Ciel's forehead, and rested his chin over Ciel's head. Ciel slightly flinched upon hearing Sebastian call him by his first name, which also made his heart race even more. Sebastian pulled back from the cuddle and looked at Ciel straight in the eye.

"Master…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Please always bear in mind… that I will always be here for you no matter what…Haven't I proved myself worthy for you after all of the things I've done whenever you're at risk…?"

Ciel smiled softly and said, "Yes… You've proved yourself worthy…"

Sebastian smiled back and hugged him close again tightly. "Ciel… I will always love you… forever and ever… I will carve your personality… shape your point of view...

And most importantly…

I will be the one to form you...

Into my sweet Gateau…

That I will forever devour until the end…"

**-End-**


End file.
